RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper (Incomplete)
The RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper (Incomplete) (aka '' Incomplete Armor GM Sniper , '' '''Partial-Complete GM Sniper' , or '' '''Improvised Armor GM' ) is the working-in-progress phase or model of the RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper, which is the initial idea planned model. Appear only once in ''Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force, the unit is piloted by Hisoka Kurosawa and improvised by him and his teammates. Technology & Combat Characteristics The last-minute, improvised result before the battle against Rhapsody Sonata by using left-over resins and spare parts from other models.Hardly be called an armored mobile suit, due to the external armor not completed, the main model was painted and properly built well to make it durable during battle. With a partially covered body and scratch-built weapons, the Gunpla may initially looks weak, but it's a formidable foe in combat. Armaments ;* Spike Shield : The spike shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield that mounts on the shoulder hardpoints, and looks mostly similar to the Schuzrum-Galluss. When used, the spike shields are mounted over the mobile suit's hands like a pair of boxer gloves, and they are armed with three spikes each, making them effective bashing weapons. The shields are heavily anti-beam coated for very effective defensive purposes and the coating can withstand very intense damage from both projectiles and beams volleys. Three are equipped on the GM Sniper: two on the shoulder and one on the backpack. :;* Mini-Gatling Guns : Apparently the shield is mounted with 4 anti-tank/aircraft Gatling gun types, all on the front boxing side of the shield. Supposedly for against small targets, it's effective enough to cause mild damage to Mobile Suit types. ;* Mini-Missilery : Stored within compartments on the shoulders and hips, there about two dozen anti-tank missiles in each. Effective in number as Mobile Suit threat worthy, it can blow an entire part off from the main body. ;* Particle Alteration Beam Sabers : A pair of beam sabers stored in the leg armor slot is very different from their recharge rack counterparts. It has a particle transformation function that allows the beam sabers to alter in any given situation. The beam blade can slice through other beam sabers, penetrate through force fields and anti-beam coating or disruptor, deflect beam shots and lasers, and even lengthening itself like the Epyon Gundam's beam sword or hardening to look like the Heat Saber of the Dom series. However, it has a onetime-use energy capacitor and requires recharging at the slot each time it's use. Normally use in situations that requires it to be the table turner. However, neither this pair nor the recharge rack pair was applicable to be beam sabers, since Hisoka hadn't finished working on them. ;* Hidden Forearm Compartments :On the makeshift forearm armor in place of the beam pistols were another armor plates. However, as the name suggested, they were covers of the compartments hidden in the forearms. They were meant to be the table-turner instead of the PA Beam Sabers, which were made by Taki who noticed it lack additional weapons. However, both compartments were different from each other, asymmetrical integrated weapon system. In activation and deployment, the plates would “pop off” and reveals the hidden weapon system. :;*90mm Rotary Gun :The left forearm’s hidden compartment weapon was a three-barrel rotary gun with a high rapid-firing rate and high damage output. When activated, the armor plates would break off the forearm armor to reveal the guns. While not near as powerful as a beam rifle, the sheer number of bullets flying through the air could shred through almost anything, regardless of how durable it is. Incidentally, this was made from the RX-78 FANT-2 Armored Gundam "Alex" forearm guns, which replaced with a mini-beam cannon. :;*Mini-Beam Cannon :The right forearm’s hidden compartment weapon was a 120mm miniature beam cannon with a high-energy output, but could rapidly fire. Similarly to the left’s rotary guns, the plates would just “plop off” and reveal the cannon. Again similar, the cannon is not as powerful as its larger counterpart, but enough as a powerful beam rifle. Apparently, it is similar to the mini-beam cannon the Armored Gundam “ALEX” replaced weapon placement. Special Equipment & Features ;* Partial Specialized Armor : The SA of the Incomplete Armor GM is a WIP model of the Assault Shroud of the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam, in other words, an impractical mounted armor. It was considered worthless and certainly not durable as armor, however; but Team Build Force improvised. The armor plates on the armor come from the RGM-79FP GM Striker, scratch-built leg thrusters as temporary parts fitted on the armored leg and forearm armor similar to the Retractable Beam Pistols mounted fore-armor, and makeshift backpack based on the RGM-89S Stark Jegan but smaller and downgraded. ;*Power Extender :Equipped on the backpack were small tubes of extra batteries that provide the Gunpla power for both main body and armor. Similar to Perfect Gundam (<- Link It)’s Battery pack, each time the battery runs out of power from over a period of time or sudden usage of power, it’ll discharge itself by disconnecting from the backpack. ;* Enhanced Head Mounted Precision Targeting System (E-HMPTS) : Though similar to the normal head mounted system of the GM Sniper II's, it was customized to have functions similar to the Gundams' Search Eye of the Wing Gundam series, allowing the pilot to have more information on its target. Also the sensors have Multi-Type Visions, like heat or dark vision, and Improved Precision Targeting added to it. However this feature was omitted or was never properly used due to the system not being completed. Instead it was armor plated and built-in protective visors that when activated, would protect the main optical sensors within the head of the Gunpla. History Before Team Build Force went to battle against Rhapsody Sonata team, the Armor GM Sniper was hardly combat ready and wouldn't last even a second during the battle. Apparently, this form (or rather before it was improvised) was the WIP (Work-In-Progress) phase and wasn't continued after Hisoka got accepted to the Gunpla Academy. Only after it was mail-in to him on the day of the battle, did Team Build Force rigged it enough to face the strong All Girl Team. Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons